Disaster Circus
by Glittering Turquoise
Summary: Deep in the the Underworld, lies Facilier who yearns to have his revenge and achieves his goal of becoming one of the richest man in the world. So Hades decides to help by granting him powers and a brand new medallion including a job as a circus ringmaster but without perfomers, unless he kidnaps them by going to their worlds. Will his victims be able to survive from the nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Welcome to the first chapter of "Disaster Circus"! Yes it has finally arrived! Let's celebrate! *Blows on a party horn and confetti suddenly rains down around me while the audience cheered and applauded at the same time*. **

**Anyway, this story was about Facilier (Disney's Princess and the Frog) who was on his way down to the Underworld (Where Hades lived in and took over as the Lord or God of the Underworld) where he suddenly stopped on his ghostly steps and wondered what could have been if he should have own a popular circus business and run it as both the ringmaster and the Shadow Man at the same time. Will Hades grant his wish (Just like he did for Jafar from the crossover episode of Hercules and Aladdin) and fulfill his revenge? **

**Also, will he still have his voodoo magic and learn how to cross over to different worlds/universes to find unusual human beings and creatures that he would later learn about from Hades, Pain, Panic, and bunch of other defeated villains in a meeting (Including ones from DreamWorks, Pixar, Richard Rich, and Don Bluth as well) to discuss how to get their vengeance and perhaps capture other unknown prisoners that they hadn't encounter yet but knew that they would make great additions to Facilier's collection of performers. **

**Just how far as many slaves will Facilier take from the help of his shadows and new friends? And who will be the ones joining a large group of rescuers known as F.A.T.S. to infiltrate the shadow man's first big top carnival known as "La Bizarre Cirque". **

**P.S. **

**This story marked as the second time both Bovine Beauty and I collaborated about a few years back in 2012, early 2011 or late 2010 I believe after she had looked up at my profile. **

**In addition, this is my first crossover AU story which I have always wanted to try ever since YouTube with crossover couples and friendships and the same thing with Fanfiction. **

**So this story will have the same amount of love and friendship but most of the characters will have some different stories. Moreover, I'll see if I can make up a few songs of my own for this story even though I'm not an expert in song writing. **

**Ok I think I'm done talking, so please read the very short first chapter of "Disaster Circus" and review when you're done. Also, all credits are still given to Bovine Beauty ever since "Fantasmic" that will be rewritten this year but wouldn't be a little bit much a same from the 2010 version. **

**P.S.**

**In this story, Hades had somehow survived from being trapped forever in the River of Death by Zeus who had freed by his own choice and decided to give his brother another chance to change. The reasons will be explained soon. **

The Underworld, the place where a citizen from New Orleans, Louisiana, a man…no the Shadow Man…Facilier…Doctor Facilier was being held locked up within his jail cell for what seems to be like forever but for how many years with a straightened back? That he doesn't know for certain nor cope with the world of darkness.

Because of Tiana who had broken his magical necklace and resisted his temptation during the illusion of her dream in a different universe where she had owned a beautiful rich restaurant, wore a fancy formal white dress with a bobbed hair cut, a fashionable fur pelt, sparkling diamonds and golden jewelry, white slippers, a white feather to adjourn her curled shorten hair.

She once had that charm in her possession and could've simply return it back to him in a proper manner and her wish of success will come true like her deceased father had always dreamt of before his death from fighting in World War I.

However, unfortunately, she refused. That's right, rejection. She had declined his offer and was about to break it straightaway if his back shadow hadn't intervened, caused the evil man to laughed wickedly as he promptly changed her back into a frog.

But despite her size and being called a slimy little frog, she didn't back down although he forced her literally with her cane. So she spitted out her long tongue, took back the medallion, and smashed it to pieces much to his horror and disbelief.

He tightened his fists in a fiery grip at the memory and couldn't forgive Tiana for being the cause of his imprisonment in the hellish underground place. He hated her, her friends, her family, and her husband. But only she, she's the only one whom he had despised the most.

While she was busy enjoying, laughing, smiling, and having a pleasant happily ever after. He on the other hand, was leering at a odd bowl of uneaten green chow which looked similarly in comparison to mashed potatoes or porridge that tasted a tad bit alright like peas but receiving it day after day gradually sickens him although it doesn't taste bitter.

He lets out a low and deep growl, smashed the bowl harshly with great force down the floor in anger and scowled at it with his spoon with a "Humph". He was hardly satisfied with it. Even the cup of water wasn't barely enough to quench his thirst although it does tasted much better than his lunch.

He missed the real food, the alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks from New Orleans and Memphis. For the dead, they're well adjusted with the three quarter meals that demons and skeletons had served them each week but Facilier ain't happy with the outcome.

He envied the living now but more for the former waiter girl who was an African American just like him but far more wealthier than him. She and her husband spent the money from all of her hard work before their first meeting to buy the empty building but made it casual and welcoming along with music to entertain their guests.

'I knew why she became so popular and rich is because she had married to royalty. Thanks to her marriage to that former carefree now caring prince, she has everything that a peasant could ever dreamed of! Eating with silver cutlery, drinking with goblets and glass cups, dressing up in silk and fur, outshining her body with genuine jewelry, and living in a refined mansion! While I, oh I on the other hand, must await my fate and punishment! Ho-Ho-Hold on! Punishment?'.

Then he stopped himself, he raised his brow in bewilderment, stares down at the shattered bowl, masses of his food that had been strewn all over the floor and his shoes, and finally gasped in realization "Gazooks! Oh no!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no is right you troublemaker!" cried out a voice from outside the bars of his jail cell, he turns out and becomes wide-eyed in shock from discovering that he wasn't really all alone.

Standing outside the prison cell was a pair of little devils in purple and green were Pain and Panic, they weren't amused nor pleased with the voodoo man's action and they already knew how he will pay for the damages for breaking a piece of ceramic pottery that doesn't belong to him.

"For a newcomer who just came down here about like a week or a month ago, you sure got issues along with making a commotion down here. You needed anger management pal before it's time for you to stay in line for the River of Death" Pain said, shaking his head.

Panic nods his head in agreement "Yup. Not to mention that you had just destroyed your lunch which we haven't expected you to do. I'm afraid we have to charge you for the damage. Oh wait! No you don't have any dough to pay it back, considering the fact that you're a bad person who loves to make deals that you have never kept and always bent on conning people for money and riches. So you have two alternatives from us. First, we can take you to the river of death on immediate time in an instant to avoid the fine or…perhaps we could bring you up to the boss for a little chat to forgive you and maybe…ask if there's anything you can do in order to make up for property damage. Just to save you from your misery of course. Whichever works out for you".

When the little green devil had first mentioned the River of Death, Facilier cringed with fear. Once he takes one or two steps inside the green water, he'll be enclosed inside there. His spirit which he already was will be flowing endlessly among the others for all eternity. He can't never ever fly away from that fate if he takes the first offer.

However, when he had listened to the second offer, he crosses his arm and thought it over in his head. Today could be a better chance for him to start all over if he settles on a correct option without spending another night in his cell.

"Mm hmm…ok boys, why don't you both take me…to your manager?" Facilier asked with a conniving grin. This made the two devils both nervous, quite unsure on how will the meeting between their leader and the spirit will turn out just like the last time with Jafar, nodded their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure! If that's what you want" Pain said as he brings out a jail key and unlocks the cell. As Facilier walks out with the spoon still being held within his tight grip, he notices two of the devils holding his hands to escort him to their boss.

"Luckily for you, he has no appointments today. Or so he thought. Hmm…let us hope that he lets you in…without bringing out…the barbeque *gulp*" Panic smiles sheepishly and gulped uncomfortably along with Pain who knew very well what the last word meant.

Facilier however, has no idea why the two small men were unhappy, resulted with him raising his brow in confusion.

**Here you go, the first chapter of "Disaster Circus" has now been completed even though it's short. But don't worry though, next chapter will be more longer and interesting along with less intro from me! Coming soon, Facilier's and Hades' first meeting! Furthermore, there'll be a small back story on Facilier's childhood and why does he wanted to own a circus? Which will he selects when he does gets a second chance: His alter ego as the Shadow Man of New Orleans or the ringmaster of "Disaster Circus"? **

**Answers will be explained soon this summer so I thank you all for reading and enjoy my newest story! Bye! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

***Me in my family's dining room, sitting nearby the table with my laptop on, watching "Disney's The Princess and the Frog" on DVD, slurping on my medium sized Strawberries Wild Smoothie from Jamba Juice, eating a crispy chicken sandwich from Wendy's, failed to notice that the readers were staring at her with blank faces*. **

**Huh? Oh my gosh! *Putting down my half eaten sandwich and half full drink a few centimeters away from my laptop and wiped both my hands and my mouth with a napkin* I'm so sorry! This is awkward. Um…hi everyone! I haven't quite expected this to happen but…welcome to chapter 2 of "Disaster Circus"! Be prepared because what you are about to see today…an evil, dastardly, appalling, malevolent plan will transpire between two Disney villains in their first meeting! **

**Disclaimers: Both Bovine Beauty and I owned entirely nothing from Disney, FOX, DreamWorks, Don Bluth, The Pokemon Company International, Nintendo, GameFreak, Shopro, and Nest Family Entertainment but I'm the owner of this story. In spite of that fact that this story was mine's, I'm currently working together with Bovine Beauty for ideas. **

**P.S. **

**I apologized for forgetting to set up the disclaimers in the first chapters because it would make my intro too long and tedious. Alright, *Claps my hand, only one time* now that I'm done, all of you can go ahead and begin reading my newest updated chapter of this fanfic while I need to finish enjoying my lunch…so…I'll see you guys later at the end ok? ^^**

* * *

The long, lingering, coal-black staircase which leads to the main office of the Underworld with lilted blue flames on each tall candlelight stands in gothic style that looks so sharp and could make you think twice about letting your fingers come into contact with it due to curiosity, unless if a human being is a spirit.

Facilier was busy constantly asking the two devils, inquiring to learn about their boss due to nagging concerns of their leader's personality and appearance since they technically in fact haven't get to meet each other face to face because on the day that the voodoo man has been dragged to await his fate by his former "friends" from the other side after his failure, the headman of the world of the deceased hasn't shown up to greet him. Only Pain and Panic did, not to mention the huge three headed dog whose name he couldn't comprehend had barked at him menacingly.

"*pant* Oh and another thing before I can stop, will he agrees with me if I could try coaxing him?" he asked them with a mischievous grin.

But Pain and Panic however, they were already have had enough of his continuous persistent questions. To boot, they began to have headaches.

"No worries Dr. F, he's a laid-back immortal god and he loves to be persuasive just like you. Of course he will!" Panic said with self-assurance.

"Really?" Facilier broadly smiled in high spirits.

"Absolutely but now…enough with the chitchats on one topic and move on to a different subject becaaaaause…we're here!" Panic yelled out as the doors of the main office opens up and all three men walked inside.

By the time they've arrived, Facilier gasped in amazement as he couldn't help but feeling marveled at the dark but terrifying interior of the room being done in Grecian style with two demons carvings on each side of the open windows.

There's also a flat round table which unquestionably reminded him about the fictional story of King Arthur and Camelot, except that there's no table stands but it didn't surprise him the least despite the fact it was decorated with little stone figurines.

To tell the truth, there were three little hooded figures in black who has their backs turned were unaware of their arrival while they're busy engaging themselves in a silent and private conversation.

So in order to properly introduce himself in a gentlemanly manner, he coughed a bit which quickly got their attention and they've turned themselves, causing him to flinch upon realizing that the three dark hooded people whom he originally thought could be mischievous children turns out to be three gruesome elderly female witches who all had their brows raised in confusion, completely baffled from his sudden movement.

"Hopping tadpoles!" Facilier cried out as he then cowers his face behind his top hat with trembling knees, thus causes both Pain and Panic to roll their eyes in annoyance.

"Huh…what's the matter with him? Feeling shaky perhaps? Hee hee hee" the green female demons snickered in amusement.

"Quite, " Panic responded with a nod "And he seems to be awestruck by you …you…uh how can I express for him? Hmm…you trio of fair and gorgeous ladies".

The women wildly crackles with laughter from his flattering and brushed him off with a wave of their hands "He ha ha ha hoo ha ha ha! Oh please! Your compliments are making us fluttered Panic. But in spite of that, we can see that you're simply covering for him through your praises regardless of the obvious fact that he's exhibiting signs of fear just a split second ago" the short and stout purple female said as she crosses her arms, looking dubious at the shivering human.

Pain then gives Facilier a back glance with a skeptical frown and nodded his head "True and true". Next, he turns his attention back to the Fates and asks them straightforward "Alright, this comedy skit is over, now let me explain why we've led him here".

"Do tell" The blue hag demanded as she sniffs in a spider back up to her nostril that had been hung around for a brief while.

"Fine. But first, you girls all have listened to the gossips regarding the newcomer's forceful arrival from New Orleans during the end of last month by the shadow demons. You know, the ones who we were acquainted with for decades and told us that they had judged him for his failure and brought him to wait for his turn to flat in the river of death. Well today he's in a distressing mood lately and of course, unintentionally broke his lunch, unaware that we've been keeping an eye on him an hour ever since 11 am. We all know what happens if you destroy and ruin a property or belongings that does not belong to you?".

Facilier gulped fearfully as the women shoots irritated glares at his direction without interrupting Pain as he continues on with his explanations.

"So in order to spare him since we're already aware of his past history in the living, therefore unable to pay back twice, we've offered him two choices to save him from suffering of paying the charge for property damage. For example, like either jump in to the river straightaway, floating in there for all eternity in sorrow and despair or…talk to the boss for assistance and how to compensate in some sort of payment. So he chose to have an unscheduled meeting with the boss instead. B-but…speaking of the boss, where is he?".

Both the purple and green female fates looked at each other blankly and shrugged their shoulders, resulting with a groan coming from the blue fate's mouth as she face palmed herself. They were feeling unsure how to explain the whereabouts of Zeus' brother nor how long he's been gone.

Thus, this brings forth suspicion through Facilier's spine.

**(No, no, no! I-I-I mean…*cough*…um, my bad! Sorry for the blunder on Facilier's part about his spine because he's not a live human being yet! : )**

Thus, this brings forth suspicion around Facilier's mind as he puts his hat back on his head, stands up straight, dusted himself off, and coughs to catch the demons' attention "Ahem, excuse me…madams. Pardon me for my…embarrassing display. For that, I'm sorry. Besides, I also thought that the purple girl in the middle was the manager around here since she didn't speak as if she was mute…until she laughed at me. No offense please?".

"None taken, but…I'M A LAAAAAADY!" the purple fate bellowed and piped furiously with her right fist shaking to and fro.

Facilier lifted his hands up to his eye level as an form of apology "Sorry…ma'am but let's please set that mistake aside and get over it because of business. I want to know, or rather inquire about…would you madam care to tell me where is the head director of the Underworld?".

Suddenly, the doors behind everyone unfolded with another person unexpectedly entering the room promptly at the same time abruptly at the end of Facilier's question "I do! He just came back seven minutes ago, fuming after losing 4 to 10 rounds during a game of chess with his older brother Zeus at Mount Olympus from 10 in the morning until 5 this afternoon, only to wonder why…there's a ghostly guest…born and sent from the U.S.A., the state of Louisiana, and the city of New Orleans in the roaring 20s…who came all this way…with my two idiotic minions…waiting to just simply have a chat with me. So…any volunteers? I need someone or a few people…to be willing to give me some explanations and what has transpired here while I, the real head honcho of the Underworld, will be courteous and kind because I'm tired and needs plenty of rest, entirely. ANYONE?!" a voice sharply cried out.

Everyone, except Facilier, shrank away from him as they had already began cringing with fear of the new voice. Afterwards, they crouched down right after the doors slammed shuts.

As soon as he turns himself around to face the boss, he cries out a high-pitched terrified shriek in horror. It's a humanoid man with blue-gray skin, wearing a black Grecian robe with skull garments, a smoky base that has a blue fire being present on top of his hair, and yellow eyes that were wincing in pain while he, his henchmen, and the fates covered their ears with their hands/ one of their fingers in hope that the shrill noise wasn't capable and loud enough to make them deaf instantly.

By the time Facilier's scream of pure terror has ended in 5 seconds, the others relaxed and uncovered their ears.

"Oi, I beg your pardon dude but…chill out. It's not like I'm here to scare you out of your wits because of my appearance. Nor does it in other words," Hades said as he raises his brow with a little half cocked smile and goes in between his two minions and the voodoo man "have to be sooo necessary for you to shout. Were you trying to make me lose my hearing too, all in one day? Puh-lease…don't waste my time" he added.

"For what I presumed, your toys?" Facilier asked after he regains his composure and mentions the small stone figures on the table, making him wonder about Hades' age and sanity.

Hades face palmed himself "Oy, no no no. You got the wrong idea. *sigh*…listen, those are-".

However, Facilier cuts him off as he wrapped his left arm around Hades' shoulder and starts making gestures with his right hand "Never mind that. First of all, I'm sorry. Not once, nor twice, but three times today. I hope that you can forgi-".

"Three? S-Say what? Three? B-B-But…" Hades slapped himself on the forehead once again "Ok, I'm confused, and lost. What do you mean by…three? So you…my new miserable friend, caused yourself a lot of trouble triple times? And here I thought your panicked face was the only thing…" Hades shook his head "Oh alright. Please tell me what were the other two disturbances that you've caused which I had missed so that I can add them to my list of misfortunes of the day? But before you can describe your troubles, would you also mind lifting off your left arm away from my shoulder blades?".

Taking notice of the lord of the Underworld's joyless face, the former removes himself and draws back to his past spot between Pain and Panic "Oops! Excuse me, I-I believed that we haven't formerly introduce ourselves since we obviously haven't clearly meet each other in the beginning of my first day in…your realm".

He then takes off his hat and properly bowed in respect "A tip of the hat to you…from Dr. Facilier. Enchante or it's nice and enchanted to meet you in French mister-".

"Hades. Just Lord Hades of the Underworld. The most talked about top director, and the younger brother of Zeus who was the Overlord of Mount Olympus. With fire powers and magic that I can conjure for myself or the others' desirable needs. I'm sure you've heard a lot about me in the course of your imprisonment".

The voodoo man shook his head, prompting Hades to sigh in disappointment "*sigh*…Oi…I didn't anticipate this to happen. I wonder why? I thought by now my name's the talk of gossips throughout my dominion".

He shrugs his shoulder with a cool smile, a tad bit sheepish in fact "Alright alright. So you did not hear about me but I did paid a lot of attention to the rumors about you…Facilier. The charlatan who scammed and bamboozled his customers with his tricks for money. His last victims was some carefree prince named Naveen from Maldonia who came to your hometown just for partying without a cent from his parents and his royal valet, Lawrence who originally was very loyal to him until you came along and turned him into your greedy sidekick by magically impersonating him as the prince and marry Charlotte la Bouff for extra cash and taking over the city while the former was transformed into a frog. Sadly at the end, the both of you failed and been defeated by two frogs: Naveen and Ti-".

But just as when he's about to mention the last name of the person whom he knew that his new acquaintance despised the most, he gasped in alarm when Facilier marched over to the table, picked up a small horse with wings figurine, and uses it to frighten Hades as a way to threaten him to mention the name of his enemy by running towards and stopped nearby the window, much to Hades' utter outrage "Don't you dare speak out her name to me or I'll throw out your miniature flying pony out of the window this instant! Why? Because she's the one who got me seized by my _friends_ to the other side…with my shadow who remained imprisoned there. While I, got tried, judged, and being decreed to await my turn in your river of death! I was only trying to help her achieve her long-awaited vast wealth, riches, and complete her father's dream by earning a prodigious restaurant by solely returning my mystical Tali-".

"Talisman! Pendant! Charm! Yes, yes, yes I got all of the details about you in my cranium for weeks so many times already from the grim reaper. Don't be so repetitive. Oy vey," Hades treaded towards the angry spirit and takes a hold of his miniature "pardon me but oi…calm down will ya? I have enough of your temper on my plate. Besides, I don't know what the food from here had done to you. Maybe it puts you in a bad mood perhaps? But…please, don't. You'll bring in more trouble for yourself. Oh and here's an actual fact, your history has reminded me of some people I knew in the past likewise before you came. Four to be exact. Would you like to hear their stories? Just you and…me" he pointed to himself.

He then gives his minions and the fates a forbidding glare with two fists on his hips "Everyone! I needed some privacy because this meeting is now in session! Leave us and wait at the dock! Chop chop!" he commanded them and claps his hands.

All of them, minus Faclier and Hades, urgently dashed away to the door and evacuated the office altogether without hesitation.

Now that the office is occupied with only two men inside, it is time to get down to business.

First, Hades created two chairs for each of them to sit on from different sides of the tables and offers Facilier a seat.

Second, after both men sat down and talked about their pasts, their dreams and a couple of deadly sins that they had committed against their family/other people, they've become partners in crime and pals in no time after Hades forgave and pardoned Facilier for his mistake

Finally, third, they've shared their last parts of being defeated by their foes and intention of wanting revenge, an nefarious evil plan was formed because of their collaboration.

"So Hades, if I want to keep our newfound partnership and maintain your trust in me, I have to capture your nephew's winged horse?" Facilier asked in a genial mood.

"Heck ya! Totally! You must! Go do that simple task! Oh and that horse has a name you know. It's Pegasus. Without his flying unicorn…d'oh! His flying horse! Oh pita bread! What am I saying? That thing doesn't have a horn!" the lord of the underworld smacked his forehead and slammed his head down on his arms in shame.

The charlatan chortled in great delight, until he spotted one angry yellow eye leering at his direction that made him stop right away.

Later on, when the lord of the underworld regains composure, he restarts his affirmation "Without Pegasus, Hercules will be unable to fly to other places nor return home to his pregnant wife Megara like a sitting duck. He's currently staying at his earth parents' farm to watch for their herd of sheep in 10 days or two weeks because Alcmene sprained her ankle yesterday. If I were just like you being appointed to kidnap his horse, approach the creature at night when the hero snores on duty. Got it?".

Facilier nodded his head in agreement with jolly purple eyes and a beamed grin "Definitely! I'll get on to it tonight! Straightaway! You can count on me! Yippee!".

He cheered and hops out of his chair in excitement and enthusiasm. Then he sprinted towards the door, opens it and slams it in a rush.

Hades winced his eye from the impact, then about 2 seconds later, sighs and shakes his head with one bended left elbow placed on the table and his head laying on the open palm of his left hand "Wow, somebody's eager to do the job, very confident…aaaand a birdbrain. He just goes for it, like selling his soul to his former _friends_. I knew what he has forgotten all about…and didn't think through it before he marched himself out…at least my doors weren't unbolted *whistling a funny tune*".

Following the ending of the last sentence, one side of the doors abruptly opens a bit and in came Facilier's head sliding in with a sheepish smile "Um, heh heh…pardon me but…you're seemingly right. I am…out of…equipment and recently…I'm a spirit which means that no one on Earth can't see me. Not to mention I no longer have my shadow, no henchmen to do the hard work for me, and my voodoo magic. Unless if you could…cure me from my situation perhaps? Eh-heh".

Hades immediately dissolves into laughter and gets up from his chair with a amiable grin "Of course I will Facil! I'm a helpful person after all! Didn't I say earlier that I too have magic like yours? Except that I don't practice voodoo. All in all, I shall restore you back to the land of the living with new gadgets, tools, stronger magical powers that you already knew while the rest…I can teach you stuffs that you haven't yet mastered. Also, your new job in the new world that I can transport you to…oh and one more thing to boot, a new…life".

A wave of temptation lures in Facilier who promptly without delay walks towards the blur-gray man, completely determined to get his wish. When he stopped just 6 inches away from the door, Hades saunters forwards and pats him on his left shoulder with a light quick shake "Great! Follow me, Mr. ex-Shadow Man! I know where I can restore you back to being alive again! Aaaaand then...etcetera, etcetera, etcetera". Then he marches toward the open doors and left his office with a sinister grin creeping onto his face.

Facilier obeyed and shuts his eyes, already entirely happy and extremely glad now that he had met and made a new friend with a powerful person who shows sympathy for him, so forgiving, and was now granting him a second chance to live on Earth once again.

'_A second chance…I've been given a second chance. I'm going back to what I truly wanted in the beginning ever since my childhood . That's nice…now we're cooking!'_

"HEY! ARE YOU COMING?!"

* * *

**The end of chapter 2. Next update of "Disaster Circus" will take place at Hercules' earth parents farm in the beginning during late afternoon…where Facilier will of course drop by for a visit with his new weapons and voodoo powers while Hades accompanying him as his personal trainer and coach in hiding. **

**Let's see how will the kidnapping of Pegasus commence and its' results. Will Hercules be able to save his best friend while he struggles to keep his eyes open at midnight? You'll find out soon in chapter 3! Don't forget to read and review everyone! ^_-**

**P.S.**

**I've now fixed the ending today on July 3rd, 2014. I hope it's much more better than the original last scene and more understandabe for all of you. Ok?**


End file.
